Lost Destiny
by Firehedgehog
Summary: 02/03 cross. Something causes TK not to be a destined and sent to another dimension, he grows up as Yamaki. But now his past is catching up to him, and why in the world is he a kid again.
1. Chapter 1

Err.. this story I started writing on a sugar rush, it is an insane story and i 

know no one thought of writing this type of digimon02/03 cross before.

Lost Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

      Once again Yamaki Mitsuo was without a purpose, the last time this 

had happened... was when he had given up hope.

      Closing his eyes he could still see the hopeful eleven year old he had 

been, what an innocent kid he had been. At age Thirty he had long lost 

that innocence and that hope, hope had died off as he slowly gave up.

      He ran a hand through his golden blond hair and adjusted his 

sunglasses, he sighed and looked out his apartment window. Since De-reaper 

he and the monster makers had been working everyday, they didn't want to 

see such a disaster ever happen again.

      He still had nightmaes of De-reaper... not that he would admit it, he 

was now searching for a purpose... all he had at the moment was this new 

project.

      'A program that will allow the tamers to go between the digital and 

real world at will, and also let them bring there partners back' Yamaki 

thought, he quickly squished down what he felt next.

      'I can't think about that not now, thats all in the past and it doesn't 

matter anymore' Yamaki thought closing his eyes, thankfully the memories 

and feelings with them went away... he would feel hate for everything if he 

let it out again.

      'I let it rule me too much the last year, it made me hate digimon so 

much' he thought, but in truth he had a reason to hate digimon... but he 

would never tell anyone why.

      Opening his eyes he pulled out a familliar object he had kept with him 

all these years, it was green in color and brought many memories to him. 

These memories were good and made him smile, it made him think of his 

family and his long ago friends.

      "They wouldn't reconize me if they ever found me, I think I like it 

better that way," he whispered, he took the object and five minutes later he 

had it locked up in his hidden safe.

      'Its better if no one finds it, no one knows my real past and I would 

like to leave it that way' he thought, he looked out his window and saw that 

a storm was gathering.

***

      Gennai gazed at where a portal had been, a month ago he had seen TK 

taken into a portal here... a month since Azulongmon had decided that TK 

wasn't a destined anymore. He and everyone else had been surprised at this 

announcement, at that moment Patamons memory of TK was erased and the 

D-3 wouldn't work anymore.

      He had seen the look of hurt and betrayel in the boys eyes, everything 

he had fought for... was for nothing. Azulongmon gave no reason for his 

actions, he had just opened the portal and sent TK through it.

      Gennai knew that TK hadn't returned to the real world or any other 

world he knew, and darkness was returning to the digital world. The power 

that kept evil away was fading, and he knew tthat it was because Hope was 

gone.... and the feeling of wrongness was everywhere.

      "TK wherever you are I hope you don't hate digimon and all that they 

represent, I wish you luck in whatever life you lead now," he whispered, it 

was at that moment that he heard someone flying behind him.

      "Gennai!" a familliar voice shouted, Gennai turned startled to see 

Patamon... the one that had been partnered with TK.

      "What is it Patamon?" he asked, the digimon had a frantic look on his 

face.

      "I remember, and somethings wrong with Azulongmon," the rookie 

cried, Gennai eyes widened at this. He was shocked that Patamon finally 

remembered, but also shocked that something was wrong with Azulongmon.

      "Lead the way," he said, Patamon quickly began to fly and Gennai 

quickly followed.

***

      Azulongmon lay on a field his body unmoving except with the 

movement of breathing, his body usually blue was becoming black.... he 

looked near death.

      "Gennai?" the mega questioned, Gennai kneeled by the great digimons 

head.

      "Yes Azulongmon?" he asked, the digimon looked at his with forlone 

eyes.

      "I have been infected by an evil, I have destroyed hope while being 

controled by it... if hope is not retrieved and bonded to Patamon again all 

realities will fall," Azulongmon said, Gennai gasped.

      "But how can we get to him when we don't even know where he is, 

and don't forget that the world he is in time could go faster... he could of 

died 

of old age?" Gennai asked, Azulongmon smiled sadly.

      "The world he is in time goes faster, he is older then he was but I 

don't know by how much. You must gather the destined togeather and bring 

them here, I will open the portal to the other world... you will go with them 

for i will give you the power to open the portal to return," Azulongmon told 

him, Gennai nodded but then thought of something.

      "But to be a destined he must be a child to regain his power, if he is an 

adult how can he return him to a child?" Gennai asked, the maga gave a 

weak chuckle followed by a cough.

      "Everything will work out, I wish you luck in your mission ahead," the 

mega said, Gennai nodded and quickly ran to contact the destined.

TBC

I have no true idea of what will happen in this series, (Shrugs at readers 

strange looks towards writer) my muse went on vacation about a week ago 

and hasn't returned yet. Actually I'm just lazy and want to sleep in 

everyday, same dif though.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

This fic gets weirder every chapter, expect the unexpected.... in my stories 

you should anyway.

Lost Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two

      A young boy cried, he hugged himself and wished that he still had his 

sight. The doctors said that they would be able to fix the damage but he 

would be very sensitive to light for the rest of his life, for now he was living 

in darkness.

      "Hey, don't cry," a soft voice said, the blond haired boy stiffened as he 

felt slim arms go around his shoulders. He relaxed  a few minutes later as he 

reconized the persons voice, it was the person who had adopted him.... Yosa 

Mitsuo.

      "Why, why did fate make my sight go away... I've lost everything 

else," he cried and he felt cool tears fall down his face, gently Yosa wiped 

them away.

      "You didn't loose everything TK, you have your memories and me," 

Yosa said gently, he leaned back and blinked sightless eyes.

      "But I'm not me anymore, I can't be the TK I was," he whispered, 

gently Yosa sqeezed his hand.

      "Then change your name little one, change it and find out who you are 

now," Yosa wispered, TK gasped.

      "Yamaki, I'll be Yamaki Mitsuo now," he said, Yosa smiled and while he 

couldn't see it he could feel it.

      "Then your no longer TK but Yamaki, find out who you are little one," 

Yosa said, she soon left because visiting hours were over. He was twelve 

years old and his world was so different, that day TK who was once the child 

of hope died.... Yamaki Mitsuo took his place.

***

      Yamaki woke up with a start, he had dreamed of his past again. It had 

happened after he had been caught in an explosion, he had lost his sight but 

in that tme he had become someone else.

      His sight had been repaired but he had to wear sunglasses most of the 

time, as Yamaki he had pulled himself farther from his life as TK the child of 

hope.

      'I wonder what the tamers would say if they found out that the show 

digimon adventures truely took place, they would be shocked to learn that I 

was TK the child of hope' he thought with a small smile, looking at his alarm 

clock he saw that it was only a few minutes before his alarm went off.

      'Its been a year since De-reaper and most of the tamers are thirteen 

years old, and soon they will have there partners again' he thought with a 

sadsigh, he felt envy for the tamers.... there was no way he would ever see 

Patamon ever again.

      'Patamon, now theres someone I will never forget' he thought thinking 

of his long ago partner, but he wasn't a destined anymore... or a child. 

Azulongmon had taken Patamon away and even erased all memory of TK 

from hsi partner, and his right as a detined was taken away... the dead D-3 

in his safe told him that.

      "I wonder... did they ever look for me, for all I know time goes 

different there ad they could be dead of old age or little kids still," he mused, 

it was at that moment his alarm blared on and he quickly turned it off.

      "Time for work, anyway those memories belong to TK not Yamaki 

Mitsuo.

***

      The program was almost done, it was the monster makers own little 

masterpiece. It would cause controlled doors between the digital world and 

real world to open, they would be starting the program in a few minutes.

      "Are you ready Yamaki?" Jenrai Wong (Henry's dad, don't remember 

real english name) asked, the blond nodded and pulled his sunglasses on.

      "Places everyone, I'm ready to push the button," he said, they nodded 

and ran to there consoles to study the door that was to open.

      Yamaki smiled slightly and pushed the button, he felt awe as a door 

between the two dimensions began to open.

      "Yamaki get away from that console, the energy inside it has changed!" 

Daisy suddenly yelled, Yamaki looked at the console he was at and saw that 

it was sparking dangerously.... and that energy didn't look like electricity.

      "Kuso!" he swore as the console exploded and teh energy slammed into 

him, then all he knew was darkness.

***

      Light, bright light and pain. Lightning of rainbow colors, his mind a 

confused whirl. Voices yelling at him in concern, it hurt too much to 

concentrate on them. The world felt different sudenly, and why did his body 

feel so strange suddenly. Before he could figure it out his mind sunk into 

darkness, Yamaki would figure it all out when he woke up.

***

      "How are we going to explain this to him," a voice said, Yamaki 

reconized it as Mr Wongs one of the tamers father.

      "Its not like we can keep this a secret from him," Daisy said, Yamaki 

frowned not really aware wishing they would let him sleep.

      "Not many people get a second chance," a male voice said, there was a 

long silence.

      "Can you all tell me what the hell is wrong so I can get some sleep," 

Yamaki muttered still half asleep, his eyes slammed open at the sound of his 

own voice.

      "Kuso," he swore looking at his arms and his body, this had better be a 

nightmare.

      "I'm sorry," Daisy said, Yamaki groaned.

      "You have got to be kidding me, wasn't growing up once enough," he 

said accusingly, the energy that had hit him had turned him into a thirteen 

year old kid. He looked slightly different then he had originally at thirteen, 

he at least didn't look like TK again.

      "Don't worry Yamaki, we'll find a way to reverse this," the monster 

makers said nervously, Yamaki gave them all death glared and promised 

pain if they didn't.

      "Ummm... I know this is a bad time but is there any food about, and 

where are my sunglasses?" Yamaki asked as his stomach growled loudly to 

his embarrisment, even though his are had been reduced to thirteen his eyes 

still bothered him.

      The monster makers actually facefaulted, he blinked and couldn't help 

it... he giggled.

      'I have your glasses here Yamaki," Daisy said passing them to him, he 

put them on in relief glad that at least they hadn't been damaged. Strangely 

they had changed to fit his smaller face, he shrugged and guessed he could 

figure it out later.

      "Food?" he questioned hopefully, he had forgotten how much thirteen 

year old boys ate. The monster makers chuckled slightly, Yamaki knew this 

would be a long day.

***

      Yamaki was ready to scream, since bcoming a child again (in body) he 

had been though a series of tests to find out if there were any other side 

effects of the energy hitting him.

      "So... what now, I can't do much as a kid?" he asked wong, the blue 

haired man frowned and then smirked.

      "You can stay at my place and hang with the Tamers... keeping them 

out of trouble, I'll get hold of henry and get him to tell the others what 

happened," Mr wong said, the blond boy groaned and truely hoped that he 

wouldn't have to go to school also.

      "Not school... anything but that, I gradulated high school when I was 

fourteen and buzzed through collage easily," Yamaki begged, and it was true. 

Without his duty as a destined he had easily gone through school and collage, 

in truth he put Ken intelligence (under the dark spore) to shame.

      "And school, you'll bring to much attention to yourself if you don't go. 

Since you won't be able to pay for your apartment till we reverse this we'll 

store all your things in that huge office of yours, your car will be stored 

somewhere else," daisy said, Yamaki wanted to hit his head against the wall... 

this had better be a nightmare.

      "And we better get you into better fitting clothing, a suit just doesn't 

look good on a kid," Jenrai said, Yamaki paled and knew that this wasn't a 

nightmare... it was worse.

TBC

(Giggle) I was on a full blown sugar rush when I wrote this chapter, in future 

chapters we will have more of the the second season characters.. but til then 

we have Yamaki trying to get use to being akid again and teh tamers 

reaction to him.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Ohh... I love writing this series, I don't care how many chapters i write as 

long as I enjoy this series.... (giggle). Anyway on a more serious note I would 

love fanart for this series, on with the fic.

Lost Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three

      'I knew the educational system sucked, but this is rediculas' Yamaki 

thought, it was his first day of school and already he was bored. half the 

class was alseep and the teacher didn't notice, and the history books were 

garbage. Out of the side of his eye he saw that Takato the goggled Tamer was 

trying not to fall alseep, Henry at least was still wide awake.

      "Takato, wake up," he whispered, the brunette blinked and grinned at 

him, Yamaki glared at him. The tamers found his situation funny not that he 

could blame them, it was often you got to see a grown up turned into a kid.

      "Thanks Yamaki, this class is such a bore... and the teacher is almost 

deaf," Takato said in a normal voice, Yamaki then realized why many 

students were speaking in normal voices instead of whispering... the teacher 

couldn't hear them.

      "Are you sure this is history class, I'm sure that i actually learned 

history when i was originally this age?" Yamaki asked, Takato rolled his eyes 

and nodded.

      "Yeah this is history class Yamaki, and for the first time in my life i 

wish i had a strict teacher for this class," Takato said and Yamaki 

sweatdropped, looking around he realized that the rest of the kids wanted a 

real teacher also.

      "Does your teacher ever look up at any of you?" he asked curiously, 

Takato looked at him then at the teacher.

      "No, i don't think he even knows our names," Takato said, Yamaki 

grinned and pulled his laptop computer out.

      "Lets have a little fun," he said with a smirk, Takato grinned evilly and 

soon they had Henry also gathered by Yamakis desk.

***

      Henry raised an eyebrow as he watched Yamaki hack through the 

schools computer security, he had to grin though at the look of enjoyment on 

the blonds face.

      He had been surprised and amazed when he found out about Yamaki, 

here was a grown up he felt awe about (In certain skills) and now he was 

stuck as a kid his own age.

      Suzy was already calling Yamaki Yama-kun, he hadn't known Yamaki 

knew how to face fault. To his surprise Yamaki liked anime, they fought over 

the remote when there favorite shows were on. It was hard to tell that the 

blond had been an adult earlier that month, of course unless you knew him 

well enough you would never know.

      "Here it is," Yamaki snickered coming to the file he wanted, with a  

click of the mouse and a false 'oops' the file was gone.

      "What was that?" Henry asked curiously, Yamaki looked at him and 

gave him an evil smile.

      "Well you all said you wanted a new teacher, that file contained 

cartain things I found very interesting. The history teacher it seems doesn't 

have the right credits to be a teacher, deleating that file will alert the 

principle about it... you should have a new teacher in no time," Yamaki said, 

he then hacked out of the system leaving no trace of him and turned off his 

laptop.

      "That was so cool Yamaki, you need a nickname," Takato said his red 

eyes bright, Yamaki blinked and so did Henry.

      "A nickname, are you alright Takato?" Yamaki asked with raised 

eyebrows, Takato snickered.

      "I'm fine but I have a real great nickname for you, Digital Haker or 

Digihack," Takato suggested, to Henrys surprise Yamaki smiled slightly. It 

was almost unnoticeable, it was just a tiny twitch at the edge of his lips.

      "Digihack, interesting," Yamaki said in a calm voice, Henry only rolled 

his eyes... he only hoped that if Yamakis maturaity level ever became that of 

a kid like his body he wouldn't be like Takato.

***

      School was finally out for the day, the tamers and Yamaki were also 

heading to the hypnos building. They had recieved word that teh gate 

between dimensions had finally been perfected, they could now retrieve 

there partners.

      Yamaki complained that they hadn't found a cure for a problem yet, 

but he knew that the tamers getting there digimon back was more 

important.

      Finally they arrived at the building and piled into the elevator, they 

then started waiting as the elevator slowly rose to the top floor.

      "Hey Yamaki?" Henry finally asked, Yamaki blinked and looked at the 

blue haired tamer.

      "Yeah Henry?" Yamaki asked, not knowing why he removed his 

sunglasses so the other boy could see his eyes.

      "What were you like as a kid, and you never did tell us why you hated 

digimon for so long" Henry asked, Yamaki winced not liking this subject... he 

really didn't know how he would be able to explain his past.

***

      Henry blinked seeing Yamakis reaction to his question, he was 

surprised by it and by the look in Yamakis eyes his past was painful... a no 

no subject.

      "I was adopted as a kid after loosing everything, with my new mother 

I was finally happy. Once I was in a terrible accident and I was struck blind 

for awhile, surgery gave me my sight back... but my eyes are still plenty 

sensitive to light," Yamaki said surprising them, Henry looked at the blond 

sharply surprised to hear such private information about him.

      "You don't have to tell me Yamaki if its too painful, somethings can be 

left alone," Henry said, Yamaki gave a small sad smile.

      "My childhood is a very painful subject Henry, and the reason I hated 

digimon... it was personal... just don't ask why," Yamaki whispered and put 

on hsi sunglasses on again, the rest of the elevator ride was in silence.

      Well... except when Kenta briefly decided to sing songs about being 

stuck in an elevator for three days, Rika quickly put a stop to it... Kenta saw 

stars the rest of the ride.

***

      The tamers were all nervous, after a year of waiting there moment 

had come... they would soon be reunited with there partners. Questions went 

through there minds, they worried that there digimon partners had 

forgotten them.

      Not knowing why Takato looked to where Yamaki was, the blond was 

sitting in front of a computer readying one of the many programs needed to 

open the door between dimensions.

      Words and numbers reflected on his sunglasses from the computer 

screen, Yamaki was totally in his spot.

      "Two minutes left before door opens, activate final problems," Yamaki 

said in a calm voice, the monster makers nodded and activated the final 

programs.

      Takato gasped in awe as a large rectangular shape formed on the far 

way, it seemed to hold every color imaginal in this spectrum of sight. He 

could see that the other Tamers had the same awe as himself, power seemed 

to flux around the door between dimensions.

      "And they became complete and the darkness of seperation vanished," 

a voice said, startled Takato turned and saw that it had been Yamaki that 

had spoken. He frowned wondering why the voice had sounded unfamilliar 

for some reason, he shrugged and put it at the back of his mind for later.

      "TAKATOMON!" a childlike voice suddenly called, Takato gave a yell of 

joy as a red form rushed through the dimensional door and slammed into 

himself. He laughed happily at Guilmon, this was a moment of joyn and 

completness.

      From the corner of his eyes he saw the joyess reunion of the other 

tamers and digimon, tears and laughter filled the air.

      "Takato?" Guilmon suddenly asked, the golden eyed digimon had 

suddenly noticed Yamaki.

      "Yeah Guilmon," he said, Guilmon blinked and looked at the adult 

turned child.

      "Why is Yamaki a kid, shouldn't he be an adult?" Guilmon asked, 

Takato sweatdropped wondering how to explain and also wondered how 

Guilmon had reconized Yamaki.

      "Wow, the blond kid is Yamaki," Terriermon said in surprise, Calumon 

who had also come through the door giggled.

      "Yamaki... you look like the kid TK from the TV show," Calumon 

suddenly said, Yamaki facefaulted while the tamers just looked at him.

      "You have got to be kidding," Yamaki groaned, Takato giggled a bit 

thinking it was funny... of course he didn't know how right Calumon was.

TBC

(Giggle) well that was interesting, probably ext chapter or the one after the 

digidestined will show up again... at the moment I'm just having fun with the 

tamers and Yamaki/TK.

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

I had another sugar rush so once again I decided to work on this fic, ahh i 

love storylines where I make up plots anytime i want. Oh Yeah... i want fan 

art! Oh yeah this is also a song fic chapter, the song is all by myself sung by 

Celine Dion.

Lost Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four

      Sapphier eyes looked at the ebony night sky sadly, yellow stars 

speckled the sky lightly. The sounds of the streets barely reached him in the 

park, Yamaki lifted up his watch and looked at the time.

**When I was young**

**I never needed anyone**

**And making love was just for fun**

**Those days are gone**

**Livin' alone**

**I think of all the friends I've known**

**When I dial the telephone**

**Nobody's home**

      'Its almost Midnight, this night reminds me of the first time I was in 

the digital world (minus the city sounds and plus digimon and attacks)' 

Yamaki thought smiling sadly, he sighed knowing that he would have to 

head back to Henrys home soon.

      He had come here to think, he was also trying to overcome the envy 

he had felt with the Tamer/digimon reunioun. He shook his head as the 

memories of that horrid day came to him, the memories of being a destined 

taken away and sent to this dimension.

**All by myself**

**Don't wanna be**

**All by myself**

**Anymore**

      "Matt," he wispered tears in his eyes, he missed his brother so much... 

he missed all his long ago friends so much.

      'Enough of tears, I'm not that little kid anymore even if I am trapped 

in the body of a thirteen year old at the moment' Yamaki thought, with yet 

another sigh he got up and started back to the place he was staying.

***

      Henry opened his eyes as he heard Yamaki climb into the bed in the 

guest bedroom, he sighed and hugged terriermon closer for comfort. He 

knew that the blond was taking his second childhood badly, from the trip in 

the elevator he knew that Yamakis first childhood hadn't been very good 

either.

      'It was funny though' he thought with a grin, he snuggled deeper 

under his covers.

**Hard to be sure**

**Sometimes I feel so insecure**

**And loves so distant and obscure**

**Remains the cure**

      'Who could of realized how much Yamaki looked like TK from the 

digimon adventures series' he thought, he then fell deep asleep with only the 

sounds of the night around him.

***

      Yamaki sadly hugged his knees to his chest, silent tears slipped down 

his face. He didn't understand why all the memories were coming back 

tonight, why did his past have to haunt him still after these many years.

**All by myself**

**Don't wanna be**

**All by myself**

**Anymore**

**All by myself**

**Don't wanna live**

**All by myself anymore**

      'Why must I always remember, why can't I forget' Yamaki sobbed to 

himself silently, finally after a few hours of silent crying he fell asleep.

***

      By the half open door of the room a figure watched Yamaki cry sadly, 

the rabbit rookie digimon didn't understand what had drawn him there.

      When he had first met Yamaki Terriermon had thought the human 

mad, now he feared something even worse... long ago someone had broken 

Yamakis heart making him the cold person he was today.

**When I was young**

**I never needed anyone**

**And making love was just for fun**

**Those days are gone**

      "Yamaki," he whispered seeing that the blond was finally asleep, he 

sighed and vowed something... one day he would find what broke Yamaki's 

heart and make them live the pain they caused the blond.

      He wondered what made him feel this way, he shook his head and 

went back to where Henry slept... he also had alot of things to think about.

      ....like how to paste Yamakis heart together again....

***

      The morning was high in the sky when Yamaki left the apartment 

building, he left alone hoping to sort out his thoughts and emotions. He was 

confused on what he felt now, his world was being torn apart again... once 

again he was lost at who he was.

      'I was an adult and now I'm a child again, slowly my emotions and 

thoughts are becoming that of a child... who will I be then' he thought with a 

sigh, it was then that he noticed that he was out of the tamers neighborhood.

      "It can't be," he whispered eyes wide behind his sunglasses, he spun 

around slowly in shock and surprise. He had never expected to find himself 

in this neighborhood again, he had even advoided it as an adult... the area he 

had first appeared in this dimension.

      He walked slowly through the streets drinking in the sights, all was as 

he remembered... only the people living here was different. Silently he 

walked a long forgotten path that was still etched in his memories, finally he 

came to it... the exact spot he had first landed in this dimension.

      It was a small park hardly used by the people in this area, the grass 

needed to be mowed... but it was exactly the same.

      Then out of the corner of his left eye he spotted a old oak tree, its 

branches were bowed withg great age... he had slept under it many times 

before he had been found and adopted.

      Yamaki smiled softly and walked over to it, with slim fingers he 

traced words carved in it nineteen years ago by a child who had lost his 

destiny.

      "And behold a new world opened up to the lost hope, here I will 

wonder till destiny calls me again," he whispered sadly, closing his eyes he 

could remember carving these words into the bark.

      He opened his eyes and removed his sunglasses, looking just below the 

words he saw the faded initials TK barely visible under then. Yamaki shook 

his head a small sad wistful smile on his lips, then turning around he walked 

away into the future... a better future hopefully.

**All by myself**

**Don't wanna be**

**All by myself**

**Anymore**

**All by myself**

**Don't wanna live**

**Oh**

**Don't wanna live**

**All by myself**

**Anymore**

**Oh**

**All by myself**

**Don't wanna live**

**I never, never, never**

**Needed anyone**

***

      Green eyes watched this curiously from above, in the tree branches of 

that exact tree a small white digimon watched Yamaki leave sadly.

      "Hope, you are hope," Calumon said his large innocent eyes sad, then 

he blinked and looked confused for a few minutes.

      "Huh... why did I say that?" Calumon asked and then shrugged, then 

with a giggle he flew after Yamaki.

TBC

Well i hopes you liked the chapter, and if no one at all liked teh songfic i 

wont put anymore songfic chapters inteh fic. Anyway i would love reviews 

and emails, and also fanart.

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

FH= Most of the chapters were written even before I posted Chapter One, who 

knows this may even become a weekly fic.

R.Calumon= Translation: She didn't know if you'd like it when she wrote the 

chapters that she didn't start posting for a long time.

FH= Iie... you promised you wouldn't tell, you are so dead

R.Calumon= See you around (runs off with FH chasing him)

Kari= That was weird, now onto the story

Yamaki/TK= Grumble... why am I one of the main characters this time couldn't she 

just of let me alone

Kari= Quiet and on with the fic

Lost Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five

      A slim slightly muscular looking thirteen year old walked through the 

streets of west Shinjuku, this was the area the tamers lived in. His hair hung 

loose to his chin giving him a soft look, blue tinted sunglasses covered his 

eyes. He wore a simple black tank top and black jeans and white sneakers, he 

was attractive for his age.

      Yamaki sighed and adjusted his backpack that held his laptop, he had 

arranged to meet the tamers in Shinjuku park but it looked like he was going 

to be late. It wasn't his fault he was late, he had been at the rebuilt hypnos 

where he had gone through a series of tests... they still hadn't found a cure 

for his reversed age.

      Yet he didn't find being a kid as bad as he remembered, he had friends 

and he wasn't a destined this time around. Sure the kids had digimon but not 

the digimon he had known, the tamers didn't have to race to the digital world 

all the time to save the two dimensions from destruction.

      "Yama!" a voice suddenly called, startled at someone had called him one 

of his many nicknames the tamers had given him he turned. Running towards him 

was Henry with an amused digimon on his shoulder, it looked like he wasn't the 

only one running late.

      "Henry," he said nodding, the blue haired boy smiled and caught his 

breath as he stopped beside the blond.

      "Momentai," Terriormon said, Yamaki rolled his eyes.

      "Running late too, glad I'm not the only one," Henry said with a smile, 

Yamaki nodded and the two of them ran while a certain rookie digimon giggled.

***

Destined Dimension:

      Matt licked his lips nervously, today was the day... the day he would 

finally find TK again. Tears threatened to fall knowing that TK must be 

devastated about Patamon, but at least the destined knew the truth and why 

Azulongmon had acted as he had.

      'TK, hold on... your big brother is coming' he thought, he nodded to the 

others and Azulongmon opened the portal to the other dimension.

      "Everyone go through quickly, it won't stay open long," Gennai told 

them, quickly they all ran through the portal with Gennai going last after 

taking one last look at the mega digimon.

***

Back to the tamer dimension:

      "Hey," Yamaki called, just ahead he could see the others waiting for 

him.

      "Yama-kun," a cheerful female voice said, the next thing the blond knew 

he was being glomped by Suzy while Lopmon looked on amused.

      "Hi Suzy," he said, the girl giggled before going to great Henry in the 

same way. Once she was done he traded looks with Henry, they so hoped that 

Suzy would get out of the glomping stage soon.

      "Okay everyone, now its time for us to talk," Rika told them, Yamaki 

nodded and took out his lap top.

      "So... whats this all about, I could be watching television," Kazu said, 

everyone gave the brown haired tamer a death glare.

      "Maby I should explain,' Yamaki said, he had after all gotten this 

meeting to happen. Rika nodded, now that Yamki had there attention he 

activated a program on his lap top and turned it so that everyone could see 

the screen.

      What everyone saw was a video feed from other parts of Japan, what they 

saw surprised the. It was wild ones, digimon that had slipped through to the 

real world.

      "But how, I thought none of them could get to the real world?" Takato 

asked, the goggled tamer frowned and hugged his partner slightly,

      "I don't know but I plan to find out, I found out that this started 

happening before I was errr... changed into a child. Hypnos didn't do it, and 

from what the monster makers have found through there calculations the wild 

ones will soon be appearing in Shinjuku and only here... its all starting over 

again," Yamaki said with a sigh, he raised an eyebrow when Ryo suddenly swore.

      "Henwry... Ryo sworwe," Suzy said looking at her brother, Henry glared and 

looked ready to kick the other boys but to the digital world and back.

      "Stop it you two, this isn't the time to fight. As far as we can tell 

its not de-reaper and nothing is after Calumon this time, but you need to take 

care of the wild ones while the others and myself try to figure a way to stop 

them from slipping into the real world," he told them, the tamers nodded even 

Suzy who didn't understand much of this.

***

      Yamaki swore silently as he tapped as at the Hypnos main computers, more 

wild ones were appearing in the real world and dong alt of damage when they 

did.

      Around him others were doing the same with no luck, there was no answer 

yet of why or how the digimon were biomerging.

      "Yamaki," a voice said, startled he turned to see a purple haired woman 

looking down at him.

      "Hi Riley," he said, it was kind of weird to be near one of his adult 

friends after being turned into a child.

      "Everything all right?" she asked the blond, he sighed and rubbed his 

temples.

      "Kinda, it just hard getting use to being a kid again," he told her, she 

smiled and moved on.

      ~Beep Beep~

      Yamaki gasped and spun back to face the computer screen, something was 

coming into the real world and what ever the computer was detecting it wasn't 

a bio-merge.

      "What the," he said, quickly he typed away at the computer to find out 

what it was as others also did the same.

      Then as it had appeared it had vanished, he swore when the computer had 

no data on what had appeared then vanished. Quickly he printed out the 

cordinates, he passed it to an orderly behind him, the man ran off to deliver 

the information so others could find out what had happened in that spot.

      Suddenly Yamaki felt a chill, he shruddered.

      'I feel as if something is about to happen, something that concerns my 

past' Yamaki thought, he didn't know why he felt like this but he did.

***

      Matt gave a yelp as he landed on the ground hard and everyone else 

landed on top of him, including Gennai.

      "Get off me, heavy," he groaned, quickly everyone climbed off the 

squished blond.

      "Sorry," Tai said, Matt sighed.

      "What now?" Patamon asked, Gennai quickly told him.

      "We'll all split up to look for TK using our digivices, but the digimon 

must stay out of sight for we don't know how people react to them here," Gennai said, everyone nodded.

      'Now, all I have to do is find is my brother and everything will be all 

right' Matt thought, he quickly paired up with tai and they walked into the 

city.

      Five minutes after everyone left the group from Hypnos appeared, they 

searched yet found nothing.

TBC

R.Calumon= Huff Huff Huff.. I finally outran FH, now I can steal all her ice 

cream (hears cracking noise behind him and turns)

FH= Thought I'd find you here.

R.Clumon= FH... er... why is Rika here?

Rika= FH payed me to help her catch you, now its time for fun (continues to 

crack knuckles)

FH= heh heh heh

R.Calumon= HELP!!!


	6. Chapter 6

FH= I luv writing twisted fics like this, everyone likes them.

R.Calumon= Okayy... I won't get into that.

FH= Hey, you're my muse be nice!

R.Calumon= Whatever

Rika= On with the fic... the author is such a gogglehead

FH= Hey, that's not possible... I'm a girl

Rika- So what, you still a gogglehead

Lost Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six

      The Hypnos building was a fury of movement, in the last hour there had 

been three Bio-merging digimon and the tamers were running everywhere to stop 

them from getting loose in the real world.

      Yamaki yawned from where he sat, he had been working for hours now and 

was near exhaustion. He knew that he couldn't keep the hours he had before, 

but this was just ridiculous.

      "Yamaki, take a break," another tired voice said, startled he turned to 

see Daisy one of the monster makers standing behind him.

      "I wish I could, but I need to do this to help the tamers," he 

protested, she smiled and passed him a can of pop.

      "Drink that Yamaki, then go back to work... but rest some before you drop 

where you are," she said, he gave a nervous laugh as she walked away.

      'She's right, I can't do anything if I drop from exhaustion' he thought 

with a sigh, he leaned back in his chair and before he knew it he had fallen 

asleep.

~

      Yamaki dreamed, once again he was in the digital world he had known as a 

child. Looking down at himself he found himself as TK, someone he would rather 

not be.

      "What the," he said startled, he glared at his surroundings daring it to 

do something... anything.

      "I am sorry," a voice whispered, startled Yamaki spun around at the 

familiar voice.

      "Azulongmon," he growled at the dream digital dragon, the great digimon 

sighed and landed on the ground.

      "Forgive me child of hope," Azulongmon whispered sadly, Yamiki screamed 

his anger at the creature that had destroyed his life.

      "Your sorry, you ruined my life... took me away from my family and friends 

for no reason. You made Patamon forget me and sent me to a different dimension 

then my own, how can you be sorry!" Yamaki demanded angrily, the great dragon 

sighed.

      "I wish I could do more, but please forgive me," Azulongmon whispered, 

Yamaki was about to yell more when the digimon gave a moan of pain, he gasped 

as the digimon blue color began to fade black.

      "Azulongmon?" he asked startled, with sad tired eyes the mega digimon 

looked at him.

      "Darkness has come again, it has controlled me and if you don't defeat 

it I shall be permanently deleted... along with our digital world," Azulongmon, 

the next thing Yamaki knew the world exploded into darkness around him.

~

      Yamaki woke up with a gasp sweat dripping down a pale face, looking 

around he saw that the area had quieted down since very few digimon were bio-

emerging.

      'Why did I dream about him, what did the dream now of Azulongmon' he 

thought with a sigh, he looked at the computer screen in front of him not 

knowing the answers to his questions.

***

      Takato was exhausted, he had been fighting wild ones all day... and it 

didn't look like it would stop soon.

      It was at that instant he heard his cell phone ring, it had been a 

birthday present at his last birthday. Curious of who could be calling he 

flipped it open and turned it on, seeing who was calling he quickly answered.

      "What is it Yamaki, not another Bio-merge is it?" he asked, he heard the 

once adult chuckle.

      "No, there hasn't been one in a while. But I need you to check something 

out, believe it or not people say they've seen the characters from the digimon 

adventures show just a block from you... think you can check it out?" Yamaki 

asked, this quickly gave the goggled teen energy from excitement.

      "Sure, what do I do if I find one of them... like the characters from the 

show?" he asked, Yamaki was silent for a moment.

      "Bring them here, if they did somehow become real... or from another 

reality they may know why digimon are Bio-merging again. Too many things are 

happening at once to be a coincidence, good luck," Yamaki said and quickly 

gave him the address of the sightings, Takato said goodbye and after hanging 

he and Guilmon headed in the direction Yamaki had told him.

***

      Yamaki sighed in relief, he had been able to get in touch with Takato... 

but the red eyed tamer had sounded exhausted.

      He had also got in touch with Henry and Rika, they could look into two 

other sightings in Shinjuku of the same type.

      'Yet the phone calls we received, the sighting of them... the digidestined 

from the TV show.... My reality' he thought frowning, it looked like things had 

just gone from bad to worse.

      'Why are you here' he thought, on the screen of the computer was a 

picture taken by a tourist only twenty minutes ago and they had emailed it to 

him... it was Matt.

***

      Kari walked down the unnaturally quiet street, as soon as they had begun 

searching the city everyone had gone silent. People would freeze and go 

silent, the weirdest reactions were from children. Their eyes would go wide 

and point at them. It was just weird.

      "Kari, do you have any idea of what's going on?" Yolei asked, this whole 

silent and pointing thing was really getting on their nerves.

      "I have no idea," Kari said truthfully.

      Suddenly there was a commotion in the street a head, people suddenly 

moved out of the way as two figures ran towards them.

      'A digimon... and a goggleheaded kid' Kari thought in surprise, running 

towards them was a large red rookie digimon with a strange symbol on its chest 

and a brown haired boy with goggles perched in it.

      As soon as they got in front of the two destined the two running paused 

to catch there breath, finally the boy looked at Kari and she found herself 

looking into brilliant crimson eyes.

      "Hi... I'm Takato, I can't believe I get to meet you," the boy said with 

excitement, both Kari and Yolei blinked.

      "Ummm... what do you mean?" Yolei asked, the two of them were confused by 

this and had no idea why the boy was so excited by meeting them.

      "Takato, we should bring them to Yamaki at Hypnos so he can explain it 

better," the red digimon suddenly said, the boy blinked then looked 

embarrassed.

      "Yeah I better, by the way I'm Takato and this is my partner Guilmon," 

The boy, the girls blinked for this still left them bewildered and Takato 

noticed this. Takato sighed, this wouldn't be easy to explain.

      "There's a lot that you need to know, you need to know the many reasons 

why people are looking at you like that. You need to come with me, if you stay 

out in the open the results might be good," Takato said with a serious look 

and voice.

      Kari looked at him and at his partner, inside her she felt something... 

what he said was the truth. How she knew it she didn't know, but it was very 

important they went with him.

      "Lead the way," she said and he sighed in relief, he then turned and 

headed in the direction he had come. She knew that Hawkmon and Gatomon were 

following them while staying out of sight, after seeing peoples reactions to 

them she didn't want to see there reaction to there partners.

      In the distance she could see two tall building linked together as one, 

she had a feeling that was their destination.

TBC

Well there was another chapter, next chapter Henry/Rika confront more destined 

and Yolei and Kari meet Yamaki. All I'm saying about that confrontation... it'll 

be interesting.

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

FH= Sorry about the chapter being late, I didn't finish it in time and I 

forgot to transfer it to a disk so I could put it up.

R.Calumon= Don't forget that you have a headache

FH= Please not so loud my head hurts

R.Calumon= Wimp

Rika= she's still a gogglehead

FH= your all against me (cries fountains and runs away)

Lost Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven

      "I'm almost there," Henry said, at the moment he was speaking to Yamaki 

while tracking... the sightings.

      "Good, two more streets to go and you'll be there," Yamaki said, Henry 

nodded then smiled slightly knowing the once adult wouldn't be able to see it.

      "Thanks digihack," Henry said, he heard a growl from the other side of 

the line.

      "Mr. Wong, please do not call me that... if anything call me Yamaki," the 

blond said in an annoyed voice, he heard the blond sniff.

      "Aww... poor Yamaki-kun, nothing seems to be going your way," he teased, 

his eyes then widened as Yamaki let out a stringful of colorful words... many of 

them probably not even possible.

      "Ahhh Yamaki... I'm there," he said between the blondes swearing, Yamaki 

paused then sniffed.

      "Call me if you find anything, I'm grumpy from not much sleep and plan 

to catch a nap after I talk to Rika in a few minutes," Yamaki told him. Henry 

sighed, knowing that Yamaki had been pretty much too busy to sleep due to all 

the bio-emerges of wild ones.

      "Catch you later," he said, Yamaki said goodbye and they both hung up.

      "Sounds like Yamaki is in a bad mood," Terriermon said from his 

shoulder, Henry rolled his eyes.

      "Very bad mood, I don't think he's slept since all the wild ones started 

appearing again," Henry said, it was at that moment that Terriermons eyes 

widened.

      "Um... Henry, I think I see one of the sightings ahead of us," the rookie 

digimon said, Henry turned and his own eyes widened.

      "Wow... there actually here... and they look like they did in the cartoon, 

Davis and Ken," he said, he rubbed his hands together... he couldn't believe 

that he was about to meet some of his favorite cartoon characters.

      "And now is the perfect time to meet them, especially since no one seems 

to have the courage to talk to them," the rookie pointed out, and it was true.

      Everyone was looking at the two destined in shock, they didn't know how to 

react. So instead they were moving out of the way and staying silent, in truth 

it was kind of eerie.

      "Might as well, I think they are going to be shocked though. Especially 

when they find out there a cartoon character, you know I wonder if the 

destined are actually from an alternate universe like Yamaki theorized," Henry 

said thoughtfully, Terriermon sweatdropped as his tamer began to day dream up 

possibilities.

      "Momentai Henry, stop daydreaming and talk to them," Terriermon said 

with his usual amusement, Henry took a deep breath and began walking towards 

the two destined children.

***

      Ken looked up when he heard the sounds of footsteps, as soon as they had 

stepped onto the street everything was quite... that meat someone was heading 

there way.

      His eyes opened at what he saw, a boy around thirteen with gray-green 

eyes and short blue hair. What caught his attention was what he spotted on the 

boys shoulder, a digimon... a Terriermon to be exact.

      "Um... hi," the boy said nervously, both Ken and Davis blinked.

      "Can we help you?" Ken asked, if Davis answered he would probably say 

something rude.

      "Yes you can... My name is Henry Wong, and I've been asked to take you 

back to Hynos before people start reacting the wrong way," the boy said, Davis 

gave the boy a strange look.

      "Why should we go with you?" he asked with narrowed eyes, the boy sighed 

and looked at them with slightly confused eyes.

      "Its slightly confusing to explain," Henry said, it was the that his 

partner spoke up.

      "Momentai, because in our world your just cartoon characters," 

Terriermon said in a cheerful voice, Henry whitened while the two destined 

gasped in shock.

      "Were cartoon characters," Davis whispered in shock and ken was also 

shocked, if that was true what did that mean for them.

      "Thanks a lot terriermon, now they're all weirded out. Yamaki said not 

to tell them, we better get them to Yamaki fast," Henry said, he then led the 

two shocked Destined through the city.

***

      Rika wanted to laugh, only so she was laughing. The self-proclaimed 

digimon queen couldn't help it, standing in front of her were people that 

should only be cartoon characters.

      As a kid of the digimon card generation she had seen the Digimon 

Adventures show, not that she would ever admit it to anyone.

      Renamon was watching her Tamers laughing with amusement, it had been a 

very long time since Rika had laughed like that. The last time... when was it, 

oh yes when Takato had tripped over his own feet over a week ago.

      "Why is she laughing?" Tai asked sweatdropping, Matt could only shrug as 

they continued to watch Rika laugh non-stop.

      "I have no idea," Matt replied.

      This could take awhile, lets just head over to Takato and his group.

***

      The elevator ride was silent, the three humans were nervous about there 

situation and the three digimon were looking at each other silently. Guilmon 

was his usual goofy self, Gatomon and Hawkmon were more interested in trying 

to figure out what was going on.

      "So..." Yolei said suddenly, Takato blinked his crimson eyes and looked at 

her.

      "Yes?" Takato asked, Yolei seeing she had the goggle-heads attention 

smiled.

      "Who is Yamaki?" she asked "Is he a destined like you?" she asked 

curious.

      "No. But he knows more about digimon then anyone; he contacts us when a 

wild digimon appears in the real world and causing trouble. Yamaki's a genius, 

he's really nice... and if it wasn't for him Shinjuku would have been just 

rubble along time ago," Takato said, at his words Kari could tell he really 

admired this Yamaki.

      "I was wondering, why does Yamaki help you so much?" Yolei asked, it was 

at that moment that the elevator stopped and the door opened with a chiming 

sound.

      "Your answers will be answered soon, this is our stop," Takato said, he 

then stepped out with Guilmon. The destined two exchanged looks, then they 

quickly followed after the Tamer their digimon right behind them.

***

      Yamaki sighed as he looked over his computer screen; there had been two 

more digimon in the real world. He had sent Kenta and Kazu after then, even if 

the two Tamers weren't the most reliable of them they would have to do.

      Suddenly he heard a commotion behind him, curious the blond child spun 

his chair around. He had to force himself to remain calm, walking towards him 

were some people he had hoped never to see again.

      'Kari, Yolei, Gatomon and Hawkmon' he thought, he slid his sunglasses 

over his eyes knowing they kept anyone from seeing the sorrow now showing in 

his eyes.

      "Hello Destined, I am Yamaki and I welcome you to our dimension." He 

said in a very calm voice, he saw the two Blink in surprise at him.

      "Your Yamaki, the way Takato described you I thought you would be 

older," Yolei practically shouted, Yamaki sweatdropped. He was older, just 

stuck in a younger... okay much younger body at the moment.

      "Yolei, don't be rude," Kari chided, Yolei blushed realizing what she 

had done.

      "No its fine, and I think I have some things to explain to you," Yamaki 

said, the two girls and there digimon nodded.

      "Like how you knew we were destined, and why people reacted like that do 

us?" Yolei said, Yamaki nodded and mentally reminded himself that there was no 

way these four from his own dimensin would recognize him as TK.

      "Yes many things," he said, he had a feeling that he had a very long day 

ahead of him.

***

      Kari didn't know what to think of the blond boy in front of her, he was 

two years older then her and she couldn't shake the feeling that she had met 

him somewhere before.

      'Strange, but there might be a chance he might know where TK is' she 

thought, she really hoped they found TK... after all he was her crush.

TBC

FH= Ta fah, the chapter is done and it's a bit longer then usual.

R.Calumon= That still doesn't make up for the fact it's really late

FH= Sush my muse

R.calumon= Whatever

FH= Why am stuck with a muse like you?

R.Calumon= Because you created me but my personality is my own

FH= Acytually it reminds me of Terriermon's personality

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

FH= Agh... I keep getting writer's block for this fic

R.calumon= Looks like this will never be a weekly fic

FH= (Sulks) I know, but at least my fans aren't being too mean about that

Rika= Weakling

Takato= Let's get to the story before they start to fight please

R.Calumon= On with the fic...

Lost Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight

      Yamaki was starting to get very nervous, he had explained to them about 

how he knew about them. He had told them about the digimon adventures show, 

they were taking it very well... but he sweatdropped as Yolei mumbled something 

about royalties.

      Also in his mind he was praying that Kari wouldn't recognize him, they 

had known each other for years (well they had before he came to this 

dimension).

      Every now and then the destined of light would give him strange looks, 

it was actually starting to bug him.

      "So... I was wondering, do you by any chance know where TK is," Kari said 

nervously, he frowned but inside he was cheering. His childhood crush didn't 

recognize, hopefully Patamon and Matt wouldn't recognize him either if they 

met.

      "Sadly, I have no idea of your friend's whereabouts," Yamaki said, he 

was so glad that he had learned to lie over the years... as TK long ago anyone 

could tell when he was lying.

      "Ohh... thanks anyway," she said in a slightly dejected way, he hated 

doing this... but he wanted to keep his past in the past.

      Suddenly a beeping noise alerted his attention; quickly he opened his 

laptop and groaned... another emergence.

      "Another one," Takato said flatly, Yamaki nodded... did it never stop.

      "Yeah," he said.

      "Another what?" Yolei asked curious, he sighed knowing that the two 

destined would have to learn of this dimensions problems... the problems caused 

by these dangerous digimon coming to the real world to cause trouble.

      "Takato you go and take them with you, explain on the way," Yamaki said, 

Takato looked surprised but nodded.

      "Where is the digital field?" the crimson eyed teen asked, Yamaki 

quickly checked his information.

      "Shinjuku Park, pretty near guilmon's shed," he answered, he saw the red 

dragon like digimons ears perk a bit at that.

      "Were on the way, you guys better hurry," he said, he then ran to the 

elevator Guilmon beside him. Kari, Yolei and their digimon traded looks, then 

with a shrug followed.

***

      Tai sighed and looked at his watch, how long could someone laugh like 

that... looked like she was going for the world record.

      Suddenly... something appeared beside the purple-eyed teen, scaring the 

you know what out of the two destined.

      "ACKKK!" they yelped, they jumped back scared looks on there faces... 

basically what Takato did when Renamon did that.

      "Rika, it is time for us to go," the fox digimon said, the girl stopped 

laughing but a smirk still covered her faces.

      "Oh well, now boys... its time for us to have a little chat," Rika said 

with narrowed eyes, both boys gulped while there partners actually looked for 

places to hide.

      They next few minutes (usual Rika scaring the heck out of them) were the 

scariest of there life, and they had faced a lot of terrifying digimon over 

the years.

      But finally she got to the point; soon they were following the girl (who 

they labeled Evil female from hell) to Hypno's... still scared of her by the 

way.

      Author laughs, she just had to do the scary Rika scene... Rika fans cheer.

***

      Yamaki sighed in relief; he was in his office, which had a nice couch in 

it, a mighty comfy couch at that. A smile was spread over his face; finally 

after an exhausting day he could catch a nap.

      'Nice' was his main thought, it had been stressful to hide the fact he 

was TK from the two destined... and he knew he had to relax before any of the 

other destined appeared.

      'Finally he fell asleep, he shivered a bit once and pulled a blanket 

over his child's body.

***

      "Wow, this is one cool building," Davis said, Veemon could only nod from 

his perch on Davis shoulder. Next to him Ken could only agree, in there own 

dimension there were no buildings like this.

      As soon as they had entered he had been struck at how busy the people 

were; they were running around wildly to get their things done... it was a maze.

      "I guess," Henry said, Ken looked at the older teen silently and 

frowned... things were so strange here... like the fact there was a cartoon about 

his home dimension.

      Henry the one who had guided them here had short blue hair and green-

gray eyes, he wore simple clothing and looked like someone who was mostly 

serious all the time. His partner terriermon was amusing to watch; it was very 

interesting how people reacted to the rookie's sarcastic remarks.

      "So... " He said, Henry looked up.

      "Yeah?" Henry asked, Ken licked his lips and looked at wormmon in his 

arms before asking a question that was bothering him.

      "What's this Yamaki like, is he a tamer like yourself?" he asked, 

another thing about this dimension that bothered him. There were no destined, 

but tamers.

      "No Yamaki just helps us, he's a genius and knows more about digimon 

then almost everyone. You'll meet him soon, after all he wants to meet you 

all... and explain peoples reactions to you. He doesn't want trouble to start, 

after all most people would freak if they suddenly came face to face with a 

flesh and blood cartoon character," Henry said, Ken nodded... that put him a 

little bit at ease.

      "So where is this dude," Davis said, Henry smiled and pointed to the 

elevator.

      "Up we go," Henry said, minutes later they were inside the elevator and 

headed up.

***

      Unlike the others Patamon hadn't paired up with anyone, he was frantic 

to find TK... and nothing would stop him.

      He knew TK was somewhere in this city, he could feel it... it was almost 

as if he could feel the edges of there broken bond.

      He wanted to cry though, what if he didn't find TK... what then... would he 

always be alone without the smiling blond child of hope.

      'Gennai said we'd find TK, but what if TK isn't a child anymore... Gennai 

did mention time went different here' he thought worriedly, he sighed and told 

him not to think that way, he had to find TK.

      And soon...

***

      Mimi squealed as she saw a cool looking dress, while she was looking for 

TK... that didn't mean she couldn't window shop at the same time.

      "Isn't it just adorable," Mimi said, she turned to look at Sora who 

sweatdropped.

      "I guess," Sora said dryly, Mimi ignored Soras dry remark and began 

dragging the other human and their partners into the store.

      It was after five agonizing minutes (for Sora and the digimon that is) 

that a store clerk came over, the woman had noticed that a young girl looked 

ready to try out everything out in the store.

      "May I help..." the woman began then trailed off, her eyes widened as she 

looked upon the two young girls and their digimon partner's.

      Her mouth moved but no sound came out, not knowing what else to do the 

sales clerk ran away to hide in the changing room.

      'ThatÕs it I'm going mad, I'm seeing my son's favorite cartoon 

characters at work... I'm taking the vacation the boss offered' the woman 

thought, she then began to laugh insanely... she had to be mad to be seeing such 

things.

      "Um... okay," the two destined said hearing the laughter; they traded 

looks and decided, maybe it was a good idea to leave the store.

      Quickly they ran from the store, unnoticed to them an ambulance showed 

up seconds later to escort the poor women to the hospital... even though she 

wasn't really mad she later did end up in an institute... that is if you wanted 

to know.

TBC

FH= wahhh... I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. I had a 

mondo writer's block, but I'm working on my smaller series again. That means 

Dark Dreams should be updated in a few week's, and hopefully some other series 

too.

R.Calumon= Warning, FH was on a sugar rush when she wrote the author notes 

down here.

Takato= At least she was doing something useful while on her rush

Rika= She's still a gogglehead

FH= I'm not a gogglehead, I'm a girl for one thing and I don't wear goggles

All but FH= so?

FH= prepare to pay (throws everyone but herself into gigantic dishwasher and 

turns it on)

All but FH= blub blub blub

FH= Ahhh... peace and quiet... at least until next chapter that is.

Ja ne


	9. Chapter 9

FH= I can't believe how big a writers block I had for this fic

R.Calumon= you mean that things (points to a giant thing labeled writers block)

FH= Ahhhhh... keep it away keep it away (runs away screaming in terror)

R.Calumon= Oh well, onto the fic now. By the way FH owns Dreammon, she created him... but there might be another digimon out there called that but we don't know if there is or not.

Lost Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Nine

      He was falling; there was nothing around him yet he was falling. His blond hair fluttered around his face covering his blue eyes now and then, for all this Yamaki wasn't afraid.

      'A dream, this is a dream' he thought frowning, in all his life he had never had a dream such as this.

      Suddenly he stopped falling; he floated there... on nothing.

      He sweatdropped, now this was weird.

      "Ahhh, good I found you," an unfamiliar voice said, startled the blond once destined child looked around confused.

      "Who's there!" Yamaki demanded; a chuckle filled the air.

      Suddenly the area filled the area with bright light, Yamaki covered his eyes with a gasp (never mind the fact it's a dream, it was bright).

      "You can look now," the voice said, hearing that Yamaki uncovered his eyes and looked.

      "Wow," he said in shock, he now found himself in a beautiful forest... more beautiful then any forest he had ever seen.

      "Where am I?" Yamaki asked the voice, he knew this was a dream but maybe this forest had a real world counterpart.

      "In the forest of destiny," the voice said, Yamaki sighed... that probably meant it didn't exist in the real world. It was then that he realized the voice had come from behind him, quickly he spun around.

      Standing there was something that could only be a digimon, startling violet eyes looked out from a humanoid face, it wore clothing that reminded him of a joker (better description for ya: looks like Nights from the 'Nights into Dreams' comic).

      "Who are you?" he asked, the digimon smiled.

      "I am dreammon, the digimon of dreams and guardian of this forest," the creature said with a little bow, Yamaki blinked.

      "Okay..." he said dryly, the creatures smile faded and fixed Yamaki with a serious look.

      "I have brought you here for an important reason, as you know digimon are emerging into the real world. The destined have nothing to do with this, but there is a darkness connecting the reasons for all this," Dreammon told him, Yamaki frowned.

      "What reasons?" he asked, Dreammon sighed.

      "All I know is that a darkness controlled Azulongmon to make you not a destined child anymore; sent you to the tamer dimension. Also the great dragon is dying from the evil that controlled it... you saw him dying in that dream, now this evil is causing all these digimon to appear in your new dimension," Dreammon told him, Yamaki groaned... not a new evil.

      "But what does this have to do with me, I'm not a destined child anymore... why is this evil... why me," Yamaki finally said, tears actually fell down his heart shaped face.

      "Because even now you are the child of hope, an it is said that Hope will defeat this evil," Dreammon said softly, Yamaki gasped and fell to his knees.

      "Why... why can't fate just leave me alone," he cried, he hugged himself and the dream around him began to fade.

      "Because there is and only will be one Hope." Dreammon whispered as the dream completely faded away.

***

      Yamaki woke with a gasp; sweat ran down his face. With a he walked to the rooms bathroom, because he had been high in the company before his little accident (grins at the cute child Yamaki) his office still had a real private bathroom.

      After he cleaned up and he changed into fresh clothing, he hadn't changed clothing in awhile due to all the digimon appearing in the real world.

      He was now wearing a black tank top T-shirt with a silver dragon design on it, tight black jeans, white sneakers and silver wristbands.

      He ran a brush through his blond hair and smiled, in this outfit no one would recognize him as TK. Mind you he only looked a little like his past self, but TK had hated dark colors... and now he liked them and they looked good in them.

      Suddenly a knock on the door of his office came to him, walking out of the bathroom he went to the door and opened it.

      "Henry..." he said blinking, he winced as bright light hit his eyes. Quickly he put on his sunglasses so he could see without pain.

      "What are you doing here?" he asked confused, he hadn't expected Henry to get back to the building so fast.

      "I found some of the sightings, there waiting for us in the next room," Henry told him, Yamaki felt fear course through him... once again he would be facing those from his past.

      "let me get my lap top," he said, he walked to his desk and picked it up, then with a nod to the blue haired tamer they walked to where some destined were waiting for them.

***

      Ken sighed as he sat in a large cushy chair, in another chair Davis moved around trying to get comfy. Both were a bit bored, and both hoped this Yamaki would be able to explain this world... and maybe Yamaki knew where TK was.

      "Davish, do you think TK will be okay?" Veemon asked from his partner's lap.

      "I'm sure he'll be okay Veemon, I may have argued a lot with him but he could always take care of himself," Davis said, Ken smiled slightly hearing this... apparently Davis 'could' call TK by his correct nickname.

      "But, what if he hates us," Wormmon suddenly said, this startled the other three in the room.

      "I hope he doesn't, I still consider him my friend," Ken said softly, Davis nodded and fiddled with his goggles a bit.

      Finally the door opened, in stepped three figures.

      The first Ken recognized as Henry and then Terriermon, the third was a blond boy he didn't recognize.

      'This is Yamaki...' he thought in surprise, from what he had heard about Yamaki; he had sounded older.

      Yet something seemed to nag at him, there was something about Yamaki that felt familiar. What it was he didn't know, but he had learned to trust these feelings.

      He narrowed his eyes slightly, he would figure it out sooner or later.

TBC

FH= finally out ran that evil writers block, hope you liked the chapter and even Yamaki's/TK's dream with Dreammon.

R.Calumon= Now onto the next fic, now that Digital destinies is over and seeking the light is almost over I'll have more time to work on my other stories.

FH= se you all next time, and thank you everyone who emailed and reviewed to get this chapter out.

Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 10

FH= I just realized something, I've been done my weekly series for awhile now and I haven't worked seriously on my other series. Gomen naisai people, I'll try to update my stories more often.

R.Calumon= What she means is that she'll stop surfing fanfiction sights and start working on her own.

FH= '-'U

R.Calumon= I just love telling people her dirty little secrets, now I'm heading over to visit Ranko Ketchum and annoy his muse RK (runs away laughing evilly)

FH= I need a new muse, never mind... all muses are evil and I still like the little guy.

Lost Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Ten

      Yamaki sweatdropped slightly as four gazes landed on him, two were from the humans and the other two were there digimon partners.

      'Please don't recognize me' he prayed to the almighty, he really didn't need someone to find out who he was... then he'd have to explain the whole TK thing to the tamers.

      "Good day digidestined, as you may of surmised I am Yamaki," he said in a perfectly calm voice, mind you his mind was whirring at frantic speeds showing his true worried and panicked state.

      Let me put it this way, if you could see his mind you would see Chibi Yamaki's screaming in panic and running around like a chicken with its head chopped off.

      "Nice to meet you Yamaki," the ever polite ex-Kaiser said, Yamaki smiled slightly at Ken.

      "Nice to meet cha," Davis grinned, Yamaki forced himself not to glare. While they had been friends when he had been TK, they hadn't gotten along much... it had probably been the fact they both had huge crushes on Kari.

      'Thank goodness that crush is gone now' he thought in relief; if it had still been there after all these years, he would have been a blushing idiot in front of Kari earlier.

      "Don't worry about introducing yourselves or your digimon, as you may have guessed I know very much about you," Yamaki said truthfully, inside he grinned... he knew more about them they thought though. They had told him many things about themselves when he was TK; he still remembered these facts well.

      "Mr. Yamaki, can you please explain how you know these things?" Ken asked frowning; Yamiki nodded and went over to a television that had been stationed in the room.

      It was there for small meetings, in the VCR attached to it he placed a tape.

      "Gentlemen, let me introduce you to the Digimon adventure cartoon series," he said, pushing play he walked out of the room. He would let them get use to the cartoon first; then they could ask questions.

***

      Ken felt a chill go through his body, he had only seen one episode... yet it felt as if his entire existence had been ripped apart.

      With cold hands he clutched Wormmon to his chest, his eyes blank... the best way to describe him was in shock.

      "Ken?" a worried voice asked, still shocked ken looked down to the concerned form of his partner.

      "Wormmon, does this mean our world isn't real... that everything I knew was false... a cartoon," he whispered to his partner, he felt salty tears flowed down his cheeks.

      He knew why Yamaki had left them alone in the room to view the episode, so that they wouldn't attack him... demand this was all a lie.

      Also, to give them time to think it over.

      "Ken, I think you should talk to Yamaki first before you do anything else," Wormmon said, Ken nodded and looked to where Davis and Veemon sat.

      "Davis, are you okay?" Ken asked in concern, for a few minutes Davis didn't replied.

      This worried Ken, could this have destroyed all belief that Davis had in himself and his existence.

      "I can't believe, I'm a star!" Davis said turning eyes totally sparkly and shiny, Veemon was the same.

      Ken and Wormmon both face-faulted the best they could while still sitting, that was a bit different then they had expected.

      But this is Davis and Veemon were talking about here you know.

      "Right," Ken said sweatdropping; sometimes Davis could be quite weird.

***

      In another room next to that Yamaki snickered, he was in fact watching their reactions over a security camera.

      In fact he had taped it all and saved a file of it on his laptop, he couldn't wait to show the two destined their reactions.

      "You're doing it again," a voice said, Yamaki looked up in annoyance at the blue haired boy standing next to him.

      "What do you mean by 'doing I again'?" Yamaki asked flatly, terriermon decided to answer from his perch on Henry's head.

      "Momentai, you're acting like you really are the age you look at the moment," the digital rabbit/dog pointed out, Yamaki blinked startled at this and was glad that Henry couldn't see this through his sunglasses.

      "..." He said non-committenly.

      Terriermon rolled his eyes, he was getting use to the way Yamaki acted sometimes.

      "But it can be so fun," Yamaki said suddenly, this startled the two greatly, and with that they both face faulted onto the floor.

      "Well, that was fun to see... and I got it on tape," Yamaki said grinning evilly, Henry groaned... he silently prayed that Yamaki would soon start acting his real age... not the age he looked at the moment.

      'Please let this be but a stage of some kind of denile' he prayed, he couldn't cope with an immature Yamaki all the time. Especially when Yamaki, was acting the same age as his friends and himself.

***

      It was half an hour later that Ken once again met with Yamaki, it had taken the ex Emperor a bit of time to get out of his shock. His face was white, also his hands gripped the edges of his clothing tightly and were white knuckled.

      He had left Wormmon with Davis to explore the building, Davis really didn't acre that in this world he was a cartoon character... but Ken had to find out the truth.

      "Was it all a lie then, my entire life?" he whispered, with fear filled eyes he looked at the blond thirteen years old in front of him... a boy only a bit older then himself.

      "No... your life is your own, only somehow your reality was reflected in a cartoon in this dimension. You excist and you lived and breathed, but because of the cartoon that reflects your world... your adventures I could say I know much about you," Yamaki replied softly, Ken sighed... he felt a bit better knowing his life was real... but still confused.

      "I only wish I knew how this was possible, also why this had happened," Ken whispered, it was at that moment that he felt a hand land on his shoulder... looking up he found himself looking into beautiful sapphire eyes.

      "In life, you should expect the unexpected," Yamaki said staring right into eyes, Ken only nodded as Yamaki pulled away and placed his sunglasses back on.

      "What now?' Ken asked, Yamaki sat down in a chair a slightly far off look on his face.

      "Whatever destiny decides to throw at us next," the blond replied, Ken left the meeting his feeling settled on some scores but some things confused him more. One of those things was Yamaki: the blond seemed do familiar for some reason. That feeling had especially been strong when he had seen Yamaki's sapphire eyes.

      "Destiny... what will it throw at us next," Ken whispered, that was the million dollar question he wanted to know the answer of.

***

      "This place is so cooool!" Davis cried, at the moment one of our favorite goggleheads had his face pressed against a clear glass window and looking at the spectacular view below them.

      "Yeah, cool," Veemon said, he was at the moment on top of his partners head also peering out the window in the same fashion.

      On a table nearby Wormmon sweatdropped, Henry watching them all snickered a bit.

      "I don't know them," Wormmon said dryly looking at Henry, Henry broke out laughing... this was all too funny.

      'Something tells me, that I'll be seeing many interesting things in the days to come' Henry thought, he then realized his partner had wondered off... hopefully he could catch his partner before he played a prank on anyone.

TBC

FH: It's alive; holy Camoli... this fic is still alive. Violent coughing and returns too normal. Sorry bout that, but I can't believe writers block finally vanished enough for me to update. Hope you liked the moment Ken and Yamaki talked, that heart felt moment was a moment of hope... Yamaki is still TK under all that and his crest still makes him help others regain help.

R. Calumon: Blah blah blah... enough chatter. Give us some good reviews so FH can update again and hopefully way faster this time.

FH whistles innocently and looks everywhere but at the readers.

R.Calumon: Until next time.

Ja Ne


	11. Interlude side stories and omakes

FH: Hey, decided tat you'd get this also with the new chapter. Wrote it on a sugar rush, isn't sugar rushes nice... they can sometimes help with writers block.

R. Calumon runs from a sugar rushed super hyper Firehedgehog... she was scary at this type of time.

FH: Note, all the Oataku's below are just for fun... nothing that happens below will actually happen in the story... its all just for fun.

Lost Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Interlude- some Otaku's for you all

Otaku One

      "Do you have an ace?" a voice asked, a rabbit/dog creature sighed and passed a card to a small white digimon.

      "I win," Calumon cried happily, he then pulled what he won from playing fish to his side of the table. In the pile were lot's of candy and other foods, where the 2 digimon had gotten them would remain a mystery.

      "You know, for a powder puff with no mind, your pretty good at go fish," Terriermon mumbled, Calumon giggled and began to eat some of his new stash.

      Terriermon wished he had won, he had finally escaped Henry to play some pranks and run across a bored calumon... now after playing a card game he had lost all the candy he had stashed away for another day.

      "But playing fish is fun, but..." Calumon said trailing off, his green eyes became confused.

      "Yeah?" Terriermon asked, Calumon frowned and Terriermon leaned forward wondering what the white rookie was going to say.

      "Why aren't there any fish in the game when it's called 'Go Fish'?" Calumon asked, terriermon could only face fault and wondered why he even wondered... Calumon asked the weirdest things.

***

FH: This one is a play on a scene from chapter eight... I saw it and saw some laughs I could create.

Otaku Two

      Yamaki was starting to get very nervous, he had explained to them about how he knew about them. He had told them about the digimon adventures show, they were taking it very well... but he sweatdropped as Yolei mumbled something about royalties.

      Also in his mind he was praying that Kari wouldn't recognize him, they had known each other for years (well they had before he came to this dimension).

      Every now and then the destined of light would give him strange looks, it was actually starting to bug him.

      "So... I was wondering, do you by any chance know where TK is," Kari said nervously, he frowned but inside he was cheering. His childhood crush didn't recognize, hopefully Patamon and Matt wouldn't recognize him either if they met.

      "Sadly, I have no idea of your friend's whereabouts," Yamaki said, he was so glad that he had learned to lie over the years... as TK long ago anyone could tell when he was lying.

      "Ohh... thanks anyway," she said in a slightly dejected way, he hated doing this... but he wanted to keep his past in the past.

      "But I'm sure we'll find him soon for you," Yamaki said, Kari brightened at that... suddenly a strange gleam in her brown eyes.

      "Well... I guess that's okay, but at the moment I have something else totally in mind to do," she said a strange smile on his face, Yamaki only blinked and wondered what was going on.

      "Really?" he said a bit confused, Kari's smile grew.

      "...." Yamaki said wide eyes as Kari suddenly lunged forward and pulled him into a deep kiss, his eyes went even wider when he felt the child's of light tongue enter his mouth.

      Finally after what seemed like eternity Kari pulled away from a brightly blushing blood with five shell-shocked watchers... no one had expected that.

      "Tell me if you liked it," Kari purred, Yamaki nodded yes mutely.

      "Good, because you have boyfriend material written all over you," Kari said, in the background you could hear the five others in the room face faulting. At the moment Kari was acting more like the child of lust, then the child of light.

***

FH: He he... this is so fun... there short and I can do so much by rewriting certain areas... here is another funny thing I wrote that could of happened... giggle.

Otaku Three

      Matt looked around in confusion as they all excited the portal; he looked at the others who also looked confused.

      "Is it just me, or we outside my place?" Matt said confused, for it was true. They had landed in the alley outside Matts apartment, something must of gone wrong.

      "We must quickly return to the digital world," Gennai said, they would have to try again... hopefully they wouldn't fail this time wit the portal across dimensions.

      Quickly the group went inside and went to Matts place, when they entered they were surprised to see that Matt's dad was home reading the paper.

      "Matt what are you doing home, I thought you were staying in the digital world for a few days with your friends," Matt dad asked, Matt sighed.

      "I know dad, we were trying to open a portal to where TK went to when we landed outside... I don't know what went wrong," Matt said, his dad smiled and put down his paper.

      "Actually, I know where TK is," his dad said, everyone gasped in shock.

      "How, how is that possible!" Mayt said in shock, his dad looked embarrassed at this point.

      "Matt this is kind of weird to say..." his dad said, everyone learned closer to find out where TK was.

      "Well, where is he?" Matt demanded; he wanted his little brother back.

      "I'm TK Matt, I was sent back in time... boy was I weirded out when I found out I was your dad," his dad said, the digidestined were treated to the sight of Matt fainting... it wasn't everyday you found out that your little brother was I fact your father.

TBC

FH: I laughed myself silly when I wrote the last one, I would love suggestions on other Otaku's. Also, if you write one for the story and email it to me, I'll post it up next time I put up Otakus for the fic. That means you'll have your name up for everyone to read.

R.Calumon: We ask that there is no lemons, maybe some romance... but the Otakus are mostly humor so try to do the same... also make them short.

Ja ne


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, yes this fic is alive. Looks a bit nervous, um... I have been working insane hours for like forever at the moment... so gomen naiisai. So that's why no new chapters have been out, also (points to a giant mountain labeled writer's block) that has been in the way for this fic.

Note: I'm skipping ahead some, I got bored of writing all the destined reactions to finding themselves cartoons in this dimension.

Lost Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eleven

      Yamaki sighed as he lay down in his bed at Henry's home, it had been a very rough day but it looked like the insane amount of digimon emerging in the real world had stopped for now.

      The rest of the digidestined had also been found, thankfully after Ken and Davis someone else had been meeting up with them. That thankfully meant his stress level went down, as it was if one of them even recognized him a bit he would of probably of had a panic attack.

      The only one not found of the digimon had been Patamon; also he had heard Davis mention once while watching the digimon cartoon that Gennai had also come with them.

      'This is so messed up' the once child of hope thought, he sighed and rolled over trying to force his over worked mind to actually go to sleep.

      "Can't sleep, can you?" a voice suddenly asked, startled Yamaki sat up and looked around the darkness of the room. Quickly he located the owner of the voice, there standing just inside his room was the small form of Terriermon.

      "No," Yamaki sighed; Terriermon jumped onto the bed silently.

      "Do you want to talk about it?" the rabbit digimon asked, Yamaki frowned.

      "Not yet, I just can't," Yamaki whispered, Terriermon sighed.

      "I'm always here if you need to talk Yamaki, I may seem like a loud mouth... but I can keep secrets," Terriermon said, Yamaki found himself smiling softly. He knew that the digimon was telling the truth, the rabbit digimon did have a serious side he rarely showed... mostly because Henry was so serious and needed to lighten up so much.

      "Thanks, I'll think about it," Yamaki said, Terriermon grinned and his usual playful sparkle returned to his dark eyes.

      "By the way, want to help me with a prank tomorrow?" Terriermon asked wickedly, Yamaki smirked. Prankster to prankster, not that anyone had ever caught him in a prank. Not even as TK had he ever been caught.

      "Sure, what should it be this time?" Yamaki asked rubbing his hands together, as it was Henry still hadn't discovered where his partner got all the cool things for his pranks.

      "First, do you think you could get me some things before lunch tomorrow... this one will kick butt," Terriermon said, Yamaki snickered and pulled out a clipboard used just for these pranks.

      "What things do we need?" he asked, Terriermon just snickered evilly.

------

      In his own room Henry suddenly sneezed, opening an eye he gazed around his room.

      No rabbit sightings, chances of a prank in process... ninety percent.

      "Not good, hopefully he keeps me out of it this time," Henry said, with that he rolled over pulling his sheets tighter over himself.

      'But he did wonder where Terriermon had gotten that gigantic Wind up Barney toy last time... that had just been freaky.

      'And how did he find out that Kenta had a phobia of that TV character' he thought.

------

      In another part of Shinjuki, another blond teen lay awake in bed. His sapphire eyes stared at the ceiling sadly, in other beds he could hear the other destined sleeping, the breathing deep.

      'Everything is so strange here' Matt thought frowning, nothing was like he had expected it to be. He himself had seen an episode of the digimon cartoon, Tai had taken it rather well... but... he himself still didn't know what to make of it.

      'Where are you TK, how well did you take the fact that in this reality our world is just a cartoon' Matt thought, but as much as he wished he heard his brothers voice nothing came.

      The shifting of one of the other destined got his attention, turning his head slightly he saw that Kari had woken up.

      "Can't sleep?" Kari asked, he gave a deep sigh.

      "Not really, I keep just wondering about TK, how he is, what his situation, and even more important... how has he taken the cartoon," Matt answered, she slipped out of her bed and sat down at the end of his.

      "Knowing TK, probably shocked at first about the cartoon... by now he probably just shrugs about it. But the rest, we all want to know," Kari said truthfully, Matt sighed again and sat up.

      "I hope he's alright, he's my little brother and I love him. If something's wrong with him, I want to be with him to help him with whatever it is," Matt told her, Kari smiled at him.

      "He's sure to want you there too, Matt," she told him, he looked at her and a smile slowly came to his face.

      "Thanks Kari, you always know the right thing to say," Matt said, she smiled at him.

      "Sleep Matt, we have a big day tomorrow... tomorrow the tamers will help look for TK between digimon biomerging into the real world," Kari said, he grinned.

      "Yes mother," he teased, she hit him with a pillow.

     Soon he fell asleep a small smile on his face; tomorrow he would find TK no matter what.

      Kari watched over him a bit, a sad smile on her face.

      "TK, I miss you," she whispered.

------

      The morning sun slowly rose over West Shinjuku, with it finally warming the area people slowly woke from their dreams and other such things.

      In one such apartment a blond neo-teen woke slowly, sleep blurred eyes opened slowly and blinked. He looked at his cloak and sighed.

      "Morning always seems to come too early," Yamaki sighed.

      Slowly the blond climbed out of bed and changed into fresh clothing, finally he left his room the smell of something frying drifting from the kitchen.

      "Too early," Yamaki mumbled as sat at the table, to his surprise he saw that Henry wasn't up yet. Usually the blue haired boy beat him to the table; Yamaki would be the first to admit; he wasn't truly a morning person in his second childhood.

      "Morning," Henry's mother said to him, he nodded and sighed in relief as she placed a warm breakfast of fried eggs and bacon in front of him.

      "Thanks," he said with a smile, he then began to eat happily.

      It was awhile later and Yamaki and almost everyone in the household had eaten; all but Henry that is.

      "Yamaki, could you go wake Henry?" Mr. Wong asked; Yamaki blinked.

      "Sure, got nothing else to do," he replied getting up, he then walked towards the boys room.

      "Rise and shine Henry," Yamaki said opening the door, he expected many things... but a worried Terriermon and a very sick looking Henry was not it.

      "It can shine, but I'm not rising," Henry coughed, Yamaki walked over and placed a hand on the boys forehead.

      "Damn, your burning up Henry... your not going anywhere," Yamaki said, looked like one tamer was down today.

      "Didn't think so," Henry said weakly.

      "Terriermon you stay here, I'm getting his parents," Yamaki ordered, Terriermon nodded not taking his gaze from his Tamer. Yamaki stared a moment, he could feel a bit of jealously at the bond those two had.

      Like a bond he once had, one that had been ripped away.

      'Patamon' he thought.

      With that he turned away to get Henry's parents, ignoring how much his heart hurt.

------

      Henry sighed as he was left alone in his bedroom of all human company, only Terriermon was in the room at the moment.

      "Oh come on Henry, being stuck with the flu isn't that bad," Terriermon joked, the rabbit type digimon found himself at the end of a death glare.

      "Shutting up now," Terriermon said sweatdropping, Henry sighed and burrowed deeper under his covers feeling cold... but that was just the flu since he knew it was actually hot out today

      "I wonder how the others are doing," Henry said after a long silence. If he remembered right the Tamers had planned to help the destined search for TK after school and between chasing after emerging digimon from the digital world.

      "If I know them right, Rika is probably chasing Ryo to kill him if he shows up. Kenta and Kazu are being idiots, Takato is probably wondering if he should call Megidramon down on them all to make the stupidity stop and Yamaki is probably thinking of ways to escape them," Terriermon said, Henry blinked then sat up and stared at the digimon.

      "That was the most freakiest and scariest joke you've ever done," Henry said dryly, really everything else could be possible... but Megidramon.

      "Sorry, with you sick my jokes seem to be worse then usual," Terriermon said scratching the back of his head, henry placed a hand on the digimon's forehead.

      "Hey, what gives?" Terriermon asked as he did.

      "Are you feeling alright?" Henry asked his partner.

      "Huh... why wouldn't I be alright?" Terriermon asked bewildered.

      "Because you just admitted your jokes are bad," Henry said with a smirk, he then lay back down in a comfortable way as his partner denied in many ways that he didn't say his jokes were bad.

      'But still, I wish I could be helping the tamers and destined today' Henry thought, then with one last sigh Henry fell asleep.

------

      Yamaki sweatdropped at he watched Rika chase Ryo, Takato scratched the back of his head as they both watched the other Tamers reactions.

      "Okayyy... I was sure none of us were five year olds," Yamaki said watching as Kenta and Kazu cheered Rika along, Lopmon and Suzy were napping against a tree being the quite one in the group.

      "They wouldn't even notice if Megidramon appeared at the moment" Takato muse, Yamaki stared at the tamer like he was nuts.... He had heard of the demon dragon.

      "Your joking right, why would you even thing of that digimon?" Yamaki asked, Takato looked thoughtful.

      "I really have no idea, maybe someone else was thinking about it," Takato said cheerfully, Yamai grew an even larger sweatdrop.

      "You tamers scare me sometimes," Yamaki admitted.

------

      Terriermon sneezed.

      "Someone must have mentioned me in some way," the digimon said, henry slept on.

TBC

FH: Heh, I decided Yamaki needed more hobbies. So pranks it is, anyway Yamaki and Terriermon are prank buddies now and I decided that now and then Terriermon will have a serious side.

R.Calumon: As to what the prank is, you'll all have to wait... anyway FH is still thinking it up.

Ja Ne


	13. Side Story: Part one

Gomen, I didn't mean to wait so long. Evil writers block and work didn't help, so here is what you've been waiting for, more Lost Destiny story.

Lost Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Side story: Part One

It was a cloudy day; there was a hint of rain in the air. That was a good thing, due to the fact it had been a drought for the summer months.

Suddenly a normal park lit up with strange lights, moments later a startled yell and a thump were heard as the light faded away.

"Ow…" TK said as he slowly sat up, his ejection from the portal had been more violent then he had thought it would be.

The blond boy sat there confused and disoriented, he didn't recognize the area around him.

'Where am I?' he thought, he rubbed his forehead smudging dirt across it as he did.

Then he remembered, and grief and depression fell over him like a wet blanket. Salty tears dripped down his face, and to add insult to injury it began to rain. A cold chill overcame him as his clothing quickly became soaked through, shivering slightly TK got up.

'I need to get home' the boy thought, if he didn't get changed out of his soaked clothing soon he would get sick.

With that in mind, he headed in the direction he saw apartment buildings. From there he would be able to find out where he was, then he could head home.

'Alone… without patamon' he thought sadly, he pushed away his depression. He couldn't let himself fall into it at the moment; it would wait till he was safely home.

------

It was an hour later, that that TK found out where he was. Shinjuku, West Shinjuku to be exact.

'I've never heard of Shinjuku before' he thought confused, after all he had done a school project on the many districts of Japan and he didn't remember seeing it anywhere.

'I must have missed one then' he thought with a shrug. With that in mind, he started for the subway station... after he got directions that is.

------

Fifteen minutes later, TK was studying the scheduling information at the station. People milled and crowded around him as he tried to find which one he would have to take, but so far he had found no clue of which one to take.

'Where in the world is Odaiba on these lists' he thought a might annoyed, he wanted to go home.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where Odaiba is on the schedule?" TK asked a man who worked there, the man gave him a strange look.

"Son, are you playing some kind of joke?" the man asked sharply, TK blinked a bit confused.

"No sir," he replied.

"Well, someone is playing a joke on you kid. There is no place called Odaiba, go home kid," The man said, with that he turned away and vanished into the crowd.

TK stood there white faced, and knew at that moment one fact… he was never getting home.

---TBC---

Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. But hope you enjoyed this little side story. I wanted everyone to see what happened to the blond, as we go one little side stories will tell us what happened to make him into the bitter Yamaki. See you all next chapter

Ja Ne


	14. Chapter 12

Note: Still looking for Omake's for the fic. Remember if there good they will be posted at the end of a chapter with your name... or if I get enough omakes they will be posted all together as an interlude.

Lost Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twelve

A small creature flew across the city sky; green eyes scanned the world below. All this belonged to one creature, that creature was no other then Patamon.

'TK' Patamon thought sadly, all his thoughts were of the blond human. He knew TK was his partner even if the infected Azulongmon had destroyed the bond, he could feel it.

He knew TK needed him, but where the blond boy was he had no clue.

'I should find the other destined, maybe they'll have some clue of where TK is by now' the rookie digimon thought, it wasn't much... but it kept his hope up.

"Wait for me," Patamon whispered.

OoOoO

"Hi you guys" Ryo said as he noticed Yamaki had arrived; Ryo raised an eyebrow at the annoyed looked on Yamakis face. The neo-teen looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there, but since he was an adult in a child's body that was easy to understand.

"Where's Henry and terriermon?" Kenta asked.

"Down with the Flu," Yamaki explained.

"Yikes, poor guy… he'll miss all the fun," Kazu said, Yamaki sighed and rubbed his temples and wondered what it was about Kenta and Kazu that annoyed him so.

"Anyway…" Yamaki said trailing off. "The destined children will soon be arriving via cars, we'll be dividing into groups to search for TK and also to deal with Biomerging digimon. Any questions?" he asked.

"Not really, but what do we do if we do find TK?" Kenta said.

"Bring him back to hypno's, then we send all the destined back to there own dimension," Yamaki said dryly, was Kenta's brain dead?

"Dude!" Kenta and Kazu cheered.

Yup... definitely dead.

"Their here," Kenta squealed like the fan boy of digimon he was, for the destined were arriving it cars that had tinted windows.

As the two groups joined and divided into search groups, Yamaki sighed.

He knew this search would be fruitless, after all how could they find TK when in fact he was TK.

OoOoO

Groups: For the readers

Group One: Yamaki (TK), Matt, Cody

Group Two: Takato, Tai, Davis, Izzy

Group Three: Kenta, Kazu, Yolei

Group Four: Rika, Suzy, Sora

Group Five: Ryo, Mimi, Kari, Joe

OoOoO

Matt found himself with Yamaki, or Digi-hack as the Tamers had nicknamed the other blonde. Cody was also with there group, he found the way the tamers and destined had group interesting, humorous also since all the goggleheads ended together. Thankfully Izzy was with them also: hopefully less Chaos would happen that way.

"I'm curious, why are you searching with us… you don't have a digimon to protect you if… one Biomerges?" Cody asked curious.

For a second, Matt was sure he saw something flash across Yamaki's face, but couldn't be too sure due to the fact his eyes were hidden by the ever present sunglasses.

"Some of the tamers are too young to bring you around Shinjuku… and some are best paired together. So in a way they needed me to help. As to the digimon problem, we will try to avoid them. If need be we can call for help, but we do have your partners to protect us," Yamaki explained in a totally calm voice.

"I see," Matt said, as it was he was glad not to be partnered with Kenta and Kazu... they were rather scary in there own way.

"We'll be heading towards the school district first, many kids hang out there," Yamaki said seriously, matt nodded trusting the other blond.

Yet…

Why did he feel that Yamaki was keeping a secret from them, something important. That's it, he'd hanged around Joe too much. Joe was paranoid enough for everyone.

OoOoO

"Achooo!"

"Bless… er.. you two," Yolei said with a sweatdrop.

"Thanks," Kazu said.

"What he said," Kenta smiled.

"Well lets go, lots of searching to do," the idiot squad said, as she was pulled off Yolei could only cry... why had she gotten stuck with these two.

OoOoO

"Achoo," Joe sneezed.

"Gross," Mimi said.

"Bless you," Kari said.

"Hurry up," Ryo said impatiently.

(Ahh... have to love the sneeze gag)

OoOoO

As for the other groups, the goggleheads were getting along great driving Izzy nuts as usual and in Rikas and Suzys group the girls kept on having to chase off Perverts.

A normal day… at least for them.

OoOoO

"Noooo!" Henry screamed as he opened his closet.

"Oh oh," Terriermon said quickly hiding.

Looks like Henry had found one of Yamaki's and his pranks early, but he hadn't expected Henry to get sick, he's become rabbit soup if Henry caught him anytime soon.

Damn, and dying all the clothing in the closet bright pink had sounded so fun too.

So…all he could do, at least until Henry realized the pink stuff easily washed out.

OoOoO

Ken yawned as he slowly got up; blue hair hid his face as he silently sat up.

"Huh… where is everyone?" he asked looking around; the only people in the room were himself and his partner Wormmon. In fact, the insectoid digimon was snoozing away on the pillow.

A small twitch at the corner of his eye formed, the former digimon emperor glared at the window.

"I can't believe they forgot me!" he cried angrily, he wanted to help find TK also.

Wormmon slept on not even noticing his human partner awakening.

OoOoO

Tai blinked and looked at Davis.

"Is it just me, or did we forget something?" he asked the younger gogglehead.

"Hmm… I think we did, but what," Davis said thoughtfully, a moment later he shrugged and dismissed it from his mind. After all: sooner or later he'd remember.

OoOoO

The area Yamaki, matt and Cody searched for once was deserted. Of course, Yamaki didn't expect them to find anything.

Yet…

A part of him wanted to tell them the truth, that he was right there in front of them. A little different yes, but still TK.

But he couldn't, he had changed too much inside, he was no longer an innocent kid… no matter how much he looked like a kid.

Hell. At the moment: he looked about the same age as Matt… his older brother. But now: in a way he was the older brother, he had lived here for years and barely any time had passed in his original home dimension.

'There's no turning back for me, I realized that long ago… when I took the name Yamaki' the partnerless blonde thought, that day he had shaken off his old self and walked towards the future.

At least, he had hoped he did.

OoOoO

Throughout this a figure in black watched, a cruel smirk twisted across a too pale face.

"Send word to the Organization, there all in place… even if they don't know it," the person said in a definite male voice, at that moment two blonds and a small dark haired boy walked by with two digimon.

"Soon, the Sovereigns will learn what happens when they don't heed our warnings," the man whispered, disappearing into an alley.

"Too bad Azulongmon learned to late"

Cruel laughter echoed through the air.

"We are… the new destiny…"

TBC


End file.
